


AND THE ROCKET'S DEATH GLARE

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Gerard Way, Bob stole the last caprisun, Canadian National Anthem, Explosions, Gen, Gerard no, kind of, you can't keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: Gerard is not in a good mood so he goes onto the tour bus roof and angrily sings the Canadian national anthem at the top of his lungs and then dies
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	AND THE ROCKET'S DEATH GLARE

Gerard laid on the couch, pouting. He was not in the best mood, because FUCKING BOB TOOK THE LAST CAPRISUN. Because of this, Bob was kicked out of the band.

That didn't mean that Gerard wasn't pissed off about all this.

Once everyone fell asleep, Gerard stormed out of the bus, climbed on the roof, and started to sing the Canadian national anthem for some unknown reason.

* * *

**"OH CANADA"**

**"OUR HOME AND NATIVE LAND"**

**"TRUE PATRIOT LOVE"**

**"IN ALL OF US COMMAND"**

**"WITH GLOWING HEARTS"**

**"WE SEE THEE RISE"**

**"THE TRUE NORTH STRONG AND FREE"**

**"FROM FAR AND WIDE"**

**"OH CANADA"**

**'WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE"**

**"GOD KEEP OUR LAND"**

**"GLORIOUS AND FREE"**

**"OH CANADA"**

**"WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE"**

**"OH CANADA"**

**"WE STAND ON GUARD FOR THEE"**

Gerard is silent, and then just screams at the top of his lungs.

_**"AAAAAAUUUGGGGHHHHHHSDFGHUKKLFSJHEYSHSH"** _

And then he explodes and dies.

THE END


End file.
